


Madame Fauchelevant

by Murf1307



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Gen, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspector Javert is fascinated by Mme. Fauchelevant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madame Fauchelevant

Madame Fauchelevant is not all she appears. Inspector Javert knows this. She can see it in the tilt of the woman’s head, in the way she guards her daughter with her body, putting herself between young Cosette and the rest of the world, especially men.

Javert understands Fauchelevant’s worry, because she is a daughter of the scum of the streets, born in prison and shaped by the law — she has seen the very worst of men.

But what has Mme. Fauchelevant seen?

Javert must know.

Javert is Paris’s best officer — she is the only woman awarded for her service, and women in the service are almost as rare as unicorns at that — she knows her way around.

Someone will know who Mme. Fauchelevant really is, and Javert will hunt them out.

She swears it by the stars.


End file.
